deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsword Vs Roy (Fire Emblem)
Season 1 Finale ElvsRoyv2.png|Elsword Vs Roy AltTNRoyvsEl.png|Elsword Vs Roy V2 Elsword VS Roy.png|Commander Ghost Elsword VS Roy 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Description Which of these teenage red haired, sword wielding flaming badasses win this Death Battle? Being a knight is cool and all but add in some fire you got yourselves a force to be reckoned with! Will the Young Lion prevail? Or will Elsword? Will Elsword go 2-0 or will Fire Emblem tie with Elsword? Interlude Wiz: Our parents told us not to play with fire and such. Boomstick: Yeah I remember when my mom caught me lighting up a paper and pretending to smoke it! Aah, good times... Wiz: Yes, but these two combatants handle fire like it was a toy. Boomstick: Elsword, the swordsman of Elsword. Wiz: And Roy, the Young Lion of Fire Emblem. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who will win this season finale of Death Battle! Wiz: And to confirm which Elsword we are using we will be using Lord Knight to pit against Roy, so that means no Runeslayer of Infinity Sword. Elsword (Cue Elsword Theme- Playing with Fire) Wiz: Elsword is an ambitious, hot-headed young swordsman who yearns to be as strong and even surpass his older sister Elesis. Boomstick: And Elesis has apparently left Elsword for an important mission, and suddenly never returned. So what did Elsword do? Go on a quest in search of her of course! Wiz: He is the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights, and very skilled in swordsmanship being trained under Elesis, with her gone he searches for these two things, Elesis and El the precious gems that power his kingdom. Boomstick: Elsword is a master at close range combat being able to dish out some damage in a matter of seconds, and he is very quick on his feet slicing through his opponents without a sweat at all. And to top it all off he can also take as much hits he can dish out! (Cue Elsword- Tough Guy) Roy intermission The Fight As the remains of Gordin lie there on the ground Rena collapsed in exhaustion, it then transitions to the Young Lion, Roy being teleported into the world of Elsword. Roy landed face first onto the ground as he got up looking around, "Agh, where am I?" Roy proceeded to walk forward with his location being in a forest. There was bound to be enemies here, a Tree Knight then appeared right behind Roy, he reacted quickly slicing the Tree Knight in half. Roy sheathed the Sword of Seals and looked at the Tree Knight which faded away. "What an odd looking place...." Roy continued forward as more monsters ambushed him. It then focuses on Elsword. "Hey, Aisha have you seen Rena yet?" Aisha replied, "No, I don't see her anywhere..." Elsword shrugged as he heard the sound of fighting. "Hey.... I'll be right back Aisha!" Aisha then questioned where he is going. Elsword already left. Roy jumped up and slashes through a tree knight with little effort. "I believe that is the last of them." Roy left the forest in search of his way out of this world. Elsword then arrived at the location Roy previously was at, he saw tree knights on the ground, "Huh? Who did this...?" Elsword kept running in search of the person who is causing all of this as Elsword believes that he is strong. Aisha however, was left alone. "Ugh, Elsword...." Roy arrived at a castle of some kind. It is for sure not Pherae or Ostia by that matter. In the forest, another wormhole appeared and now shot out Lilina. "Ah!" Lilina got up looking around her, "Uh, hello....?" It then went back to Roy, "What is this place...." he took a step forward until a voice called him.' '"Hey, you!" Roy alerted turned around. "Were you the one that was causing all the noise in that forest?" Roy answered his question truthfully. "Yes, I was the one, those tree monsters snuck up behind me, I had no choice but to defend myself." Elsword took out his sword, "Well having a sword like that, you must be tough! You aren't leaving my sight without a fight!" Roy then thought to himself, "Do I really have a choice..." he unsheathed his Binding Blade in a combat position. "I won't hold back." Roy said. "Pfft, you'd think I would hold back against you?" Elsword said to Roy. (Cue Elsword- Fight for Survival ) (Cue Fire Emblem Shadows Of Valentia- Roy Amiibo Battle theme ') '(Cue Persona 4- Reach Out To The Truth) KO! Results Elsword Winner-Roymaster11.png|If Elsword wins Winner-RoyRoymaster11.png|If Roy wins Who are you rooting for? Elsword Roy Category:Fire Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Teenager' Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire Emblem vs Elsword" Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Roymaster11 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies